Frozen Bloopers and Random Outtakes
by Ceikaiyia Cheeks THE DIRECTOR
Summary: The title speaks for itself :D
1. Introducing

**Hey guys! As you guys may know, I'm Ceikaiyia Cheeks and wrote a lot of stories on fanfic and post some of them on DevianART. Recently I have been seeing a lot of funny stuffs about Frozen on Fanfic and DevianART like funny mess ups and unexpected twists. So it encourage me to come up with this! I present you guys the Frozen Bloopers, where I will make fun of certain parts in the movie and random outtakes. Also, I'll take requests from you guys as well.**

**I'm about to get into the process of making it but I want to get your opinion on this. Do you think I should really make this or not? If so, be prepare for a lot of laughs! Until we meet again. CC OUT! :D**


	2. The Set Up

**Cast of the Bloopers: Director-Me  
**

** Cameraman-Paul**

** Anna**

** Elsa**

** Kristoff**

** Hans**

** Olaf**

** Sven**

** Trolls**

** King**

** Queen**

** Kai**

** Gerda**

** Duke of Weselton**

** And more**

**Table of contents. First 11**

**Wake Up**

**The Accident**

**To the Trolls!**

**Do you want to build a snowman? Or nah?**

**Coronation Day**

**For the first time in For-Whoa!**

**Meeting Prince Ugly?**

**The Ceremony**

**Duke of Weaseltown**

**It Can't**

**Love is an open door. Best watch out!**

**Wake up will be coming out today :D**


	3. Meeting The Cast

**Hey you guys! Sorry for all those teasers but reassure that this chapter and the rest after it is the real thing! So let's get started shall we? **

**Meeting The Cast Off Scenes**

* * *

Quick summary-Anna is being filmed at this point while she talks about her family and friends and also gives us and our little friend, Paul, the cameraman, an little secret :D

* * *

Scene opens up to showing Anna sitting on the couch in the gallery room looking at the camera asking "Is it on?"

"For the hundredth time Anna it is" The cameraman Paul said behind the camera

"Wait wait wait! Do I look okay? What about my hair? Not that my hair is perfect or anything but my sister always says I have to look my best and oh gosh! I'm rambling again aren't I? Can we start over?"

Paul sighs and the camera cuts off then cuts back on to Anna

"Hey! My name is Anna, the Princess of Arendelle and I'm going to show you guys my family, friends, and my beautiful home, Arendelle!"

* * *

Camera cuts over to Anna walking down the hall, looking back at the camera saying

"Hey do you want to me my sister Elsa,the Queen?"

"Sure" Paul replied behind the camera.

Anna squealed in delight and motion her hand forward "Okay follow me"

The camera then cuts to showing Elsa facing away from the camera. It looks like she was admiring the gallery of paintings that is on the wall.

"What is she doing?" Paul asked as he pans the camera over at Anna

"She's admiring the paintings again" Anna chuckled deviously which made Paul highly curious

"Why is that funny?" He asked in concern

"Because I just thought of something funny involving my sister" Anna said looking at the camera

"And that is?"

"Sneaking up behind her and scaring half to death!" Anna announced quietly

"Something is telling me that this is an bad idea" Paul said in concern

Anna scoffed at him and said "Oh come on I know Elsa won't actually get spook that bad to do something crazy like freeze us to death"

"Yeah-wait what? Anna what do you mea-"

* * *

Paul cut himself off when he saw that Anna was already behind her sister! It took a lot of willpower to hold her back from laughing so much. When she was ready and know that Elsa was still focus on the paintings, she then let out an huge "RAHHH!"

"AHH!" Elsa screamed as she jumped a little in the air! Making ice then scattered all over the ground that she was standing at. She looked around frantically to find out where the noise came from. "What the-?!"

Elsa stop herself when she heard laughing. She snapped her head over and saw Anna doubling over and Paul holding the camera. Elsa felt redness burning through her face "Anna! Wait. Is that an cameraaaah! " She yelled as she made her way to Anna but end up slipping on her own ice! Elsa definitely felt embrassed now.

"Are *laughs* you *laughs* okahahahaa!" Anna try not to laugh but failed miserably. Elsa looked at Anna who was in tears from laughing so much. Anger made its way too her as she shouted "You're so going to get it!" The temperature in the room suddenly drop an couple of degrees. Sensing something is wrong, Anna stop laughing.

"Whoa! Wait Elsa! Calm down!" Anna said as she put her hands up, gesturing that she given up but it was too late for that!

Paul screamed as snow and ice flew all over the place. He then dropped the camera on the floor then it statics!

After Elsa's commotion was over, she walked over to the camera and said "Okay meeting Elsa like that isnt as much fun as I thought"

"Wait. You knew that would happen?!" Paul yelled behind the camera.

"Let's try meeting someone safer" Anna suggested, completely ingoring what Paul just said.

* * *

Camera cuts over showing Anna making her way through the woods.

"Where are we going exactly?" Paul questioned

"You'll see" Anna replied

"Well as long as I don't see your sister shooting out ice and snow I-"

Suddenly, there was loud footsteps coming towards them. Paul began to look around with his camera then back at Anna saying "Did you heard that?"

Anna looks at the camera then turns to where the footsteps were coming from and smiles.

"Hey why are you smil-?"

Suddenly, an reindeer image its way towards Anna almost knocking her over in the process!

"Sven! Hey! Where's Kristoff and Olaf?"

Paul was confused "Who's Kristoff and Olaf?"

"Kristoff is my boyfriend and Olaf is-"

Anna was cut off by an voice yelling "Sven? Sven! Where are yo-oh! Hey Anna!"

"Olaf!" Anna exclaimed happily looking behind the camera. Paul quickly turn around and was face to face with an snowman. Olaf waddled his way over saying

"Hi I'm Olaf and I like warm hu-"

Olaf was cut off by Paul's scream and instinctly, kick Olaf's head clean off his bod. While shaking the camera around on process but still manage to get Olaf's head flying!

"OLAF!" Anna yelled as she watch Olaf's head over her head "Hey! Why would you do that for?!" She yelled at Paul.

Nice kick mannnnn!" Olaf shouted as he flew over on the other side of the woods.

Sven then starts to chase after the head.

* * *

Camera cuts to showing Anna standing in front of The Valley Of The Living Rock.

"Okay we made!" Anna said with enthusiasm.

"Made it where exactly?" Paul asked as he looked around on the camera. All he see was rocks, trees, grass, and opened space.

"The Valley Of The Living Rock"

"The Valley Of The Living Rock? What is that?"

Before Anna got to explain, someone interrupted her

"Anna!" said an familiar strong voice. Anna turn her head to where the voice was coming from and exclaimed cheerfully "Kristoff!"

"What are you doing here?! And...who's that?" Kristoff asked as he pointed over at Paul, who turn the camera towards Kristoff.

"Oh that's Paul Kristoff" Anna said to him

"Paul?"

"Yeah my cameraman friend"

"Your..." Then it slowly dawn on him on what she was talking about "oh okay thank God!"

"Hmm? Whats that suppose to mean Kristoff?"

"Oh err um nothing!" Kristoff said quickly as he rub his head

Anna smiled. Kristoff can be quite weird sometimes but thats the way she likes him.

"Hey Kristoff smile for the camera!" Anna suggested loudly.

Kristoff smiled while throwing the deuce sign up.

Camera takes a shot of this.

After that was finished, Anna then walk up to Kristoff and asked "Hey Kristoff is your family here?"

"Yes they are" Kristoff then turns around and shouts "Guys!"

At that moment, the rocks then began to move and make their way into the center. Suddenly, the rocks turn into rock trolls!

"Hello Anna and stranger!" The trolls said in unison.

"Hey guys. This is Paul" Anna said as she turn and pointed at the camera

Paul didn't make an sound or movement on the camera what so ever. Everyone looked at him in confusion

"Yo dude are you okay?" Kristoff asked slightly concern for the cameraman.

"Am I okay? Are you guys okay?! Here you guys are talking to snowman and trolls like its normal around here"

"Well yeah. These guys are my family" Kristoff said plainly

Paul began to flip out! He then looked back andforth between Anna, Kristoff, and the trolls and stuttered out "H-His f-family ar-are..tro-trolls?!"

"Yes we are" said Grand Pabbie as he held an hand out "Hello my good man" and just like that Paul dropped the camera and pass out.

* * *

Camera cuts off then cuts on showing Anna standing in front of an wall, feeling around on it. "Okay I know it has to be somewhere" She mumbled to herself

"Umm Anna? What are you doing?" Paul questioned after watching Anna do that for a few minutes. Anna stop altogether and snapped her head back at him,making the camera jump a little.

"There's a secret passage behind this wall"

Paul sighed said try to reason with Anna "Anna. I don't think there is an sec-"

Suddenly, the wall began to move and revealed itself to be an secret passage! Anna was satisfied and Paul was shock! Anna made her way inside and told Paul "come on" Paul was hesitant at first but end up going through it with his camera pointed ahead.

* * *

Camera cuts to showing Anna standing in front of an theater. It was decorated with a lot of colors and had Arendelle's symbol on all of them. Paul was flabbergasted!

"Anna! How did you guys get this?!"

There was an moment of silence before Anna spoke "You know what? I really don't know what this is?

Camera cuts again then back on showing Anna with an book in her hand saying

"Okay I took one of Elsa's nerdy books and it says in here that this is a theater!"

"I could of told you that Anna"

"Well why didn't tell me then?"

"You told me not to"

"I did? Oh I don't remember that at all"

At that moment, both the camera and the cameraman fell to the floor.

* * *

The camera statics a little but goes back on with Anna asking

"Hey do you guys want to know a secret?"

"An secret? As if an sister with ice powers, talking snowman, rock trolls, and passage to an movie there isn't one already"

"Okay I'll tell you but..." Anna then looks around to make sure no one is there "Don't tell Elsa but I have the bloopers to our movie"

"Wait! How did yo-?!"

"Okay let's watch the film!" Anna said, pumping her fist into the air proudly.

A silence pass through before Anna responded "How do you play this?"

"Oh my god" Paul sighed out as he walked over with the camera to Anna. He then took the copy of the bloopers and inserted it in.

Anna then sat down on the chair and announced "Okay! Now lets watch the film!"

Paul sighed as he shook his head and the camera as well. He then slowly points the camera at the screen.

* * *

**Next chapter will be out either today or tomorrow :D**


	4. Wake Up

Hey fellow friend! Sorry for the long wait but I promise that since it's Spring Break, I should be uploading more chapters! So I hope you enjoy them as much as I do making them :D So here we go!

* * *

**It was the first day of shooting the beginning scene of the movie. When I walk in on the set, everyone was there, waiting to get started.**

**Me- "Okay okay people! Let's get this together! I'm the Director here and ****this is a production I put a lot of money into this!"**

**Everybody quickly went to their places as they told but ****Paul, the cameraman, then says to me "Umm CeCe? There's two things wrong of what you said. First off actually, we all put a lot of money to this movie and second you are not the Director of this production"**

**Me-"Well technically Jennifer Lee and Chris Buck put me in charge of this ****production. Making me the Director of this whole thing!"**

**Paul-"Umm not real-"**

**I didn't bother to listen to what Paul have to say.**

**Me-"Okay! Here we go! Take one and..."**

**Taking back by my sudden outburst, Paul quickly turn his camera on and begins to focus it on the set**

**Me-"ACTION!"**

**Paul then hits the record button **

* * *

**Scene opens up with Young Elsa laying on her bed, sleeping peacefully.**

**The camera then starts to inch forward a little but stops before it gets to close that it will cut off Young Elsa. The camera then focus on one point so that Young Anna could come and make her entrance while we wait in silence.**

**The silence which only ****suppose to last a few seconds but it took minutes.**

**Finally, we heard a few grunting noises from Young Anna before she says**

**Young Anna-"Ummm? I can't get up"**

**Me-"CUT!"**

**Young Elsa then sits up on the bed and glares at her younger sister.**

**Young Elsa-"Anna! You mess up!"**

**Young Anna giggles in amusement before she explains herself**

**Young Anna-Sorry! Bed too high"**

**Young Elsa-"Ugh!"**

**Camera cuts over**

* * *

**Me-"ACTION!"**

**Young Anna is on top of the bed as s**

**Young Anna-"Wake up! Wake Up! Wake Up"**

**Young Elsa-(sleepy) Annaaa..Go **

**Young Anna didn't say anything after that **

**Young Elsa-"Anna? Say your line"**

**Young Anna (Whispering to Young Elsa)-"What was my line again?"**

**Me-"CUT!"**

**The two sisters groan when they heard this. However**

**Paul-Wow! How did you hear that from all the way back here, CeCe?"**

**Me-"I'm the Director. I hear all"**

**Paul-"Oh boy..You really are taking this Director thing to the head huh?"**

* * *

**Camera then cuts over to a different scene when Young Anna lies on Young Elsa's body.**

**But Young Anna does it completely different.**

**Me-"ACTION!"**

**Young Anna now lies on Young Elsa's head. As she began her line, Elsa slowly starts to ****suffocate**

**Young Anna- "I just can't! The sky's awake.."**

**Young Elsa-"MmmAnngh"**

**Young Anna-So I'm awake..."**

**Young Elsa-"MMMMANNGHHH!"**

**Young Anna-"So we have to play!"**

**Just when Young Elsa was about to say something, Young Anna then ****completely throw her arms out, resulting in hitting Young Elsa's face, knocking her out.**

**Me-"CUT!"**

**Young Anna-"Hey Elsa! You mess up this time not me!"**

**There was no response from Young Elsa. Young Anna looks under her and see that Elsa have her eyes close and wasn't barely breathing. Young Anna quickly jump off of her sister and began to furiously shake her**

**Young Anna-"Oh no! Elsa!"**

**She then stops shaking Young Elsa and begins to wail**

**Young Anna- "You didn't tell me that you have to play dead for this scene"**

**Paul then looks at me and says in concern "What should we do CeCe?!"**

**I then stand up from my chair and say in my most dramatic voice "I know what to do..."**

**Me (Yelling)-"Brit! Call Life Alert!"**

**Brit then comes running by on a phone, saying "I'm on Director"**

**Paul looks at her then shouts out "She's not the Director!"**

**Me-"Whoa! Chill man!"**

**Camera cuts over**

* * *

**Next scene**

**Me-"ACTION!"**

**Young Anna manages to climb on the bed, ****squirming a little to catch her balance. When she was fully on, she crawl her way on top of Elsa and pull open her eye and said in mischievous ****voice**

**Young Anna-"Do you wanna build-a-****bearr?"**

**Me-"CUT!"**

**Young Elsa-"Anna! You mess up again! And what is a build-a-bear?"**

**Young Anna-"Oh I don't know. It just came to me"**

**Young Elsa just sighs and walks off set with Young Anna chasing after her.**

**Young Anna-"Elsa wait! Do you wanna build a snowman? Hey! I got it right!"**

* * *

**Camera cuts over at me, sitting on the chair, leaning to the side.**

**Me- (Rubbing temples) "Ugh. This is gonna be a long production"**

**Paul- "I think this is going to be a start of something beautiful!"**

**His eyes then gets all dreamy and full of sparkle like. **

**Me- (Looks at Paul and sigh) "Yep. Gonna be a long production"**

* * *

So what do you guys think about this first chapter of bloopers? There's still more to come. So stay tune for the next one call

The Accident


	5. MySisterIsNotTheOnlyOneWhoCanLetItGo!

**Hey everyone here's the first random outtake :D Hope you enjoy**

**This was inspired by A-KAchen from Deviantart call the ELSA STEP :D**

* * *

Anna is sitting on a chair. Her arms folded across her chest while her foot tap angrily as she stare forward. 'I can't believe this!' She thought furiously to herself. At that moment, Kristoff comes into the room with bags saying "Hey Anna! You wouldn't believe what hap-" Kristoff stops himself when he saw the way Anna was looking. He quickly put the bags down and made his way over to her. "Anna? What's wrong?"

Anna looks at him and lets out a deep breath before she explains

"Well, I was on YouTube earlier today and I couldn't help but notice that a certain someone got more views on their song than my song. It's not fair! I mean all because their song could be translated to many languages and encourage people to be themselves, doesn't mean that they are way better than me!"

"Oh...ok" Was all Kristoff could say. "Anna. If there's anything I could-"

"Get Paul's camera" Anna said sharply, cutting Kristof completely off.

"Ehh?!" Kristoff responds as he jump a little. He was taking back by the sudden tone Anna just have."Why?" He ask confusedly

"You see" Anna said mischievously as she got up from the chair and headed out the door.

Kristoff then shakes his head "Geez. What does a reindeer King have to do to have one normal day?" He then went to go get Paul's camera and hurry after Anna.

* * *

"Remind me why you're doing this again?" Kristoff ask as he focus the camera on Anna. Anna looks over at Kristoff. She takes in a deep breath "I'm going to prove to everyone that Elsa is not the best singer of her song 'Let It Go'!" Kristoff was confused by all this "Well of course she's the best singer of her song. She's the one who made it. Oh! And did you know that she's very popular because of it?!" Anna shoots him a death glare which almost made him choke in fear. He than quickly says "Love you sweetie" Anna than gave him a sweet smile "Aww! Thanks Krissy. I love you too" She said in her most innocent voice. She then turns her attention back to what she was doing "Now if you don't mind, I'm just going to block you cuz I need to concentrate" Kristoff gave a half-hearted chuckle. He remember her saying something like that when she try to climb up the mountain to get to her older sister. "Yeah okay. Whatever you say but what if Elsa finds out?"

"She won't so stop worrying Krissy"

"I prefer Kristoff but I can't argue with you. I read a book that girls always win the arguments no matter what! That's so unfair!"

After doing a few steps on the ice, Anna became very certain "Okay I think we're good. Nothing can go possibly wrong here!"

Kristoff just scoff at her "My girlfriend is about to do her sister's most popular song on ice even though she knows it doesn't look safe but says it while not just putting her life on the line but mines as well!" He exclaim out loud. A silent breeze then came by for a second before Kristoff continue "Yeah. What could go wrong?"

Anna look at him but didn't bother to say anything. Instead, she choose to ignore his sarcasm, stand up straight, clear her throat, and began to sing

_"Let it go-let it go-I'm the one with the wind &amp; sky!_

_Let it go-let it go-You'll never see me cry!"_

She does all the fancy twirls and spins, even though they weren't part of the song, while singing

"And here I.." Anna than went to do what her sister did. She lift up her leg while holding onto her dress when she did this, preparing to do the magic stomp. "STAND!" Anna than stomp her foot too hard than she mean to it. The ice then breaks under her and her foot plunge into the icy water. She let's out an ear-piercing scream that could be heard throughout the land.

"ANNA!" Kristoff yells out in alarm.

"Ah! Cold! Cold! Cold!" Anna yelp as she try to pull her leg out of the icy water. Kristoff went from being concern to somewhat relax. 'Phew! She just got her foot stuck in the frozen water. No big deal' He then process that for a minute before realization hit in 'Wait. She's stuck?! I have to go help her because if I don't Elsa will freeze me! Instead of saying ice is my life it will be ice is my death!'

"I'm coming Anna!" Kristoff shouts out to her as he turns the camera off.

* * *

Not too later on, Kristoff and Anna came back to the castle. Kristoff carry Anna, whose foot and ankle were frozen in a block of ice, to the Gallery room and put her on the chair. Not too long after they came in, Elsa show up and saw Anna's ankle and foot in a block of ice! Elsa gasp loudly, causing Anna and Kristoff to look at her.

"What happen?!" Elsa exclaim as she ran over to them.

"She let it go" Kristoff answer plainly as he awkwardly rub his head with his hand.

Everyone then fell into silence for a moment before both Elsa and Kristoff starts laughing!

"Wait. She let it go?!" Elsa said through her laughs.

"Yeah I try to stop her but-" Kristoff try to explain but Elsa just put her hand up to silence Kristoff's babbling all together.

"No it's fine Kristoff. This is not her 'first time in forever' that she did something like this!" Elsa joked around.

"First time in for-Oh! I get it! Good one Elsa!" Kristoff complimented her as he finally understand what she meant by this.

"I try" Elsa said as she shyly blush from the praise. They then continue back laughing again.

Anna look at them and did a pout as she fold her arms across her chest.

"Haha very funny. I hope you guys freeze!"

* * *

**HAHA! This literally made my night! :D Next chapter should be up soon! Oh and how did you guys like it?! :D**


	6. The Accident

Hey guys just got my blood drawn and everything and my arm is numb like I don't know what. You guys probably don't care about me, y'all care about the chapter right? Well here it is! :D Also I like to thank Guest and Estelle for their ideas of this chapter :D

* * *

**Me-"Okay you guys! Here's the chapter y'all been waiting for!"**

**Paul-"Umm CeCe? Would it be bloopers they are waiting for?"**

**Me-"Paul do you want me to take away your job?"**

**Paul-"Please don't! I got fifteen kids!"**

**Me-"O_O"**

**Paul looks at me and shyly smirks "Yeah I know. Totally unexpected huh?"**

**Silence pass by for a second. After a moment, I then whistle the Hunger Games theme song as I rise my three fingers in the air**

**Paul laughs then the camera cuts**

* * *

**The camera then shows Young Anna and Young Elsa on top of the steps, getting ready to go when I tell them.**

**Me-"Okay you two, do you know what to do?"**

**The two young girls nod their head at me. I smile.**

**Me-"Okay...ACTION!"**

**Young Anna than starts to pull Young Elsa down the stairs really fast as her feet can carry her**

**Young Anna-"Come on! Come on!"**

**"Whoa Anna! Slow dow-AHH!"**

**Young Elsa then trips on one of the steps and couldn't get up because Young Anna kept running. Dragging her along the way.**

**Young Anna-"Come on! Come on!"**

**Me-"CUT!"**

**Young Anna stops then looks down an sees Young Elsa lying face down on the ground.**

**Young Anna-"Elsa? How did you get down there?"**

**Young Elsa-"Ughhhh"**

* * *

**Camera then cuts over to a different scene.**

**Suddenly, Olaf, the snowman, comes right into the camera saying **

**Olaf-"Is this my scene?"**

**Me-"CUT!"**

**Olaf-"Oh no! Did someone get hurt?! I'll get the first aid kit!"**

**Olaf then runs off the scene.**

**Me-"No Olaf that's not what it means"**

* * *

**Camera cuts over to a different scene**

**The King and Queen of Arendelle comes barging right through the doors**

**King-"Elsa! What have you don-"**

**The King then stops himself when he saw Young Elsa and Anna **

**King-"Oh you didn't do ****anything **

**Me-"No. We haven't gotten there yet"**

**King-"Oh. Sorry about that"**

**Queen-"You see!"**

**The Queen then smacks the King on the ****shoulder, making him yelp**

**King-"Oww! What was that for?!"**

**Queen"For making me look stupid on the camera!"**

**The Queen than gasp in realization as if she remember something. She looks at the camera and says to it**

**Queen-"Does my hair look okay?"**

**Me-"CUT!"**

**King-"Your hair is important too me"**

**The Queen smiles at him, affectionately and says**

**Queen-"Aww honey..Your opinion doesn't matter"**

**Me and Paul(Simultaneously)-"Ooooo! She destroy him!"  
**

* * *

**Camera cuts over to Young Elsa making Olaf while Young Anna sits anxiously waiting for her to finish up. After Young Elsa puts on the finishing touches, she then turns and pretend to speak like she's Olaf**

**Young Elsa-"Hi I'm Olaf! And I love warm hugs!"**

**Olaf-"That's so true!"**

**The girls scream as they recoil ****back from the snowman**

**Young Elsa-"AHH! A TALKING SNOWMAN!"**

**Young Anna then runs up and kicks Olaf's head clean off his body.**

**Olaf-"WHOAAAAA!"**

**The girls then go right back into panicking. Paul observes the scene a little more before he turns over to me.**

**Paul-"Uhhh? Are you going to cut that?"**

**Me-"Nah. I actually kinda like it"**

**Paul shakes his head and cuts the camera.**

* * *

**Scene then cuts over to Young Anna jumping from a huge snow pile, having full faith that her sister will save her**

**Young Anna-"YIPPEEEEE!"**

**In desperation, Elsa throws out her hand while yelling**

**Young Elsa-"AN-AAHHCHOOO!"**

**The snow blast came from Young Elsa's hand but due to the unexpected sneeze, her hand miss calculated but she hit her target just not where she wanted.**

**Young Anna-"AHHH!"**

**As she pin wheel into the snow bank due to the sudden impact.**

**Me-"CUT!"**

**Young Elsa-"Oh no Anna! Are you all right?!"**

**Young Anna-"No! My butt froze"**

**Me-"Can someone thaw Anna's butt please!"**

**Camera cuts off**

* * *

**Camera cuts to a different take of the same scene.**

**Young Anna-WHOOPIEEEEE!"**

**Young Elsa then thrust her hand out in desperation, yelling**

**Young Elsa-ANNA!"**

**Nothing comes out.**

**Young Elsa-"What the-?" **

**Young Anna then collides right into her, knocking them both down to the ****ground.**

**Me-"CUT! Mark! You were in charge ****of that! Now where are you?!"**

**I look over and see Mark ****standing by the snow machine, snoring. I growl as I took my shoe off and threw it at him. He wakes up instantly and says**

**Mark-"Ready!"**

**I shake my head at him. He then looks at me and says "What? Can't let it go?"**

* * *

**Scene cuts to showing Young Elsa on the ground, trying to desperately to save her young sister from hitting the ground. She then shoots her hand forward**

**Young Elsa-"ANNA!"**

**The snow machine works right on cue, making it look like Elsa shot ice from her hand. The ice makes it marks and it hits**

**Young Anna-"GAH!"**

**Young Anna then fell limply from the sky onto a little snow mountain**

**Me-"CUT! That was great Elsa. I think we got our-HOLY!"**

**The ice then starts to shoot towards where me and Paul were standing at. I quickly jump out-of-the-way, however, Paul..**

**Paul (screaming)-"AHHHHHH!"**

**Got the worst of it. I quickly run over to him and say**

**Me-"Oh no Paul! Is the camera okay?!"**

* * *

**Scene cuts over to ****Young Elsa starting to apologize to everyone.**

**Young Elsa-"Oh no! I'm so sorry! I didn't mea-!"**

**Young Anna then comes in and interrupts her.**

**Young Anna-"Elsa!"**

**Young Elsa (turns to face Young Anna)-"What's wrong Anna?"**

**Young Anna-"Elsa! Elsa! Lookie lookie!"**

**Young Elsa looks at what Young Anna. A white streak was in her hair! Young Elsa gasp in horror!**

**Young Elsa-"Oh no! Anna! Your hair! I'm sorry!"**

**Young Anna-"It's okay Elsa. See I can change the streak in my hair! Watch this!"**

**Young Anna's hair streak then turn to different colors. Young Anna giggle in delight**

**Young Anna-"I GOT RAINBOW POWERS!"**

**Young Elsa-(shaking her head) "Oh Anna.."**

**Young Anna-"Don't hate Elsa. ****Appreciate!"**

**With that said, Anna made a rainbow and flew away with it.**

**Young Elsa just sat there with her mouth hung open.**

* * *

What do you guys think of this chapter?! Let me know through the reviews and feel free to give me some of your ideas as well. CC out! :D


	7. Didn't We Had A Kid With Us?

A random outtake of the ice harvesters who Kristoff was with. I remember seeing a picture on either tumblr or Deviantart about the guys realizing that they left Kristoff and Sven. So here it goes! :D

* * *

**Night quickly fall over the land of Arendelle which was the ice harvesters cue to leave. As they finish loading the ice on to their sleds, the ice harvesters took off towards Arendelle, after the Northern Lights. Two ice harvesters are in front of the other ice harvesters. The two then begin their conversation.**

**"I believe that we have enough ice that will last a few weeks" The driver said as he told the passenger next to him.**

**The passenger check behind him to look at the ice "I believe so." He said as he turn back around. The driver then smirk to himself "Ha. And they said that we aren't responsible"**

**"Yeah! Totally serves them wrong" The passenger chuckle**

**The two men then start acknowledge what they have done. Suddenly, the driver realize something "Hey wait a minute."**

**The passenger look at him with curiosity "Hmm? What's wrong?"**

**The driver then ask the passenger "Didn't we have a kid with us?"**

**"Yeah..And a reindeer too" The passenger reminded him.**

**The two men sat in silence before turning their heads rapidly to look at one another with widen eyes!**

**"AHHHH!" They scream in realization.**

**"We forgot the reindeer!" The passenger exclaim loudly**

**The driver glare at him and hit the passenger on the shoulder "Oh and the kid!"**

**"Should we circle back?" The driver ask gripping the reins for them to turn back to get Kristoff and Sven but stops when the passenger states**

**"Nah. They're probably dead" **

**"Or maybe, just throwing out in the air, they probably wander deep into the woods, something must've caught their ****attention and they pursuit after it until they stumble across an unknown area and not wanting to be seen, they hide from sight, ****only to be discover by one of the troll, who wants to keep them. Therefore, that troll talks the other trolls to letting them keep them. The other trolls look uncertain at first but end up taking them into their family and treats them as their own" ****The driver explain to the passenger.**

**The passenger just gawk at the driver in disbelief. He stay that way for a few moments.**

**"Nope they're dead."**

* * *

lol sorry for it being so short you guys! Next chapter will be out tomorrow and longer! :D


	8. Chocolate Prank

Another random outtake :D

Anna wants to do a prank on her sister for so long now she gets the chance! But will this prank actually pull through? After all, she's messing with her sister's chocolate! :D

* * *

**Scene starts with Anna snickering as she hover two plates of chocolates that are in her hands.**

**Paul-"What are you up to now Anna?"**

**Anna look at Paul and smile at him.**

**Anna-"Well you see Paul. Me and Elsa never really prank each other as much when we were kids and I think it's time we get back into that."**

**Paul-"Okay..So what are you going to do?"**

**For some reason, Paul wish he never said that as Anna's smile grew wider.**

**Anna-"You see these two plates here."**

**She then gesture her hands to him.**

**Paul-"Yes. What about them."**

**Anna-"Well this plate on my right is chocolate and the one on my left is dark chocolate. I hate dark chocolate but Elsa hates it with a passion so I'm going to trick her into eating the dark chocolate."**

**Paul-"But why?"**

**Anna just shrug her shoulders.**

**Anna-"Just for the fun of it."**

**Paul-"Yeah. Something definitely tells me that this won't end well."**

**Anna-"Nonsense. It's practically safe. Here let me go get Elsa"**

**Anna than leaves the room to retrieve Elsa. Leaving Paul all alone.**

**Paul-"Yep something is going to happen."**

* * *

**After a few minutes, Anna arrive with Elsa, who look very eager.**

**Anna-"I'm glad you could join me Elsa."**

**Elsa-"Yeah yeah. Now where's the chocolate?"**

**Anna-"Right over there"**

**Anna than gesture to the table that held two plates of chocolate.**

**Elsa-"Oh boy!"**

**Elsa took off to the table. She look like a little kid running to their parents open arms. Anna walk over to Elsa and took one plate and gave Elsa the other. Then ****Elsa stare at the plate. Anna became concern.**

**Anna-"What is it Elsa?"**

**Elsa-"Is ****this a joke?"**

**Anna almost went pale for a minute. Did she know?**

**Anna-"What? Of course not! I just want to share the chocolates that I have with my dear sister, The Queen of Arendelle"**

**'Nice save Anna' Anna thought to herself. ****Elsa eye her for a minute before turning back to face her plate of chocolate **

**Elsa-"Alright then. Let's eat!"**

* * *

**Elsa then went to pick up a piece of chocolate and toss it into her mouth.**

**Anna smile wickedly as she watch her older sister chew the chocolate while she put one into her mouth. It was quiet for a few seconds until Anna then spit out the chocolate!**

**Anna-"Gahh! Dark chocolate! But how?!"**

**Elsa-"Oh dear. You must've got the wrong plate"**

**Anna-"But how?!"**

**Elsa-"Magic and also I knew it was a prank so I switch it up on you."**

**Anna-"How you knew I was pranking you?"**

**Elsa- "Because Anna, you never will invite me if there's chocolate left over. You would eat it all by yourself."**

**Anna just stare at her sister with widen eyes as Elsa continue on eating some of the chocolate. 'Darn it! I forgot Elsa is smart!' Anna thought to herself. She then put on a pout.**

**Anna- "I hate you sometimes."**

**She then stuck a tongue out at her sister who just laugh at her sister's silly ways.**

**Elsa- "Hey. All is fair in love and chocolate my dear sister. You should know that."  
**

**Elsa then got up from her chair with the plate of chocolates in her hand. Anna look at her curious.**

**Anna- "And where do you think you are going?"**

**Elsa-"In my room. Why?"**

**Anna-"Not with my babies! Give them here!" **

**Anna then got from her chair as well. ****Seeing this, Elsa quickly stomp her feet on the ground, causing ice to cover the floor. When Anna went to make a move, she fell flat on her butt.**

**Anna-"No fair Elsa!"**

**Elsa giggle and ran out of the room as fast she can, leaving behind a groaning Anna.**

* * *

lol I freaking love Anna and Elsa in this! I love writing about their sister relationship. I believe they have the most interesting sisterly bond that a lot of siblings, including me, wish they had :D


	9. Bonus Chapter: Anna's Interview

**Hey guys! Here's a quick bonus chapter to make up for the delay. I been so distracted by life lol! Also, for TheLoneKid I'm working on the next updates on this and for Anna's Wish. Which brings up a very good point, if anyone hasn't check out my latest stories, Anna's Wish, The Heroines of Arendelle, The Breath Taking Arrow, Groa: Rise Of The Nature Queen, and Frozen Forever After, please check it out as soon as possible! Well that's it for the announcements now let's get to the chapter! :D**

* * *

It was a quiet day on the set and I want to interview the characters but it will too much time and I'm lazy. I need someone to help me do this and as if on cue, Paul show up, getting his camera ready to go. Paul will be perfect so I call him over.

Me:"Hey Paul"

Paul:"Yes CeCe?"

Me:"Come here for a second? I need you"

Paul look at me for a second as if he was contemplating soon came over.

Paul:"What do you want?"

Me:"Follow me"

We then head into a small room. Paul look around in confusion.

Paul:"Why are we in here for?"

I then decide to tell him what he was going to do.

Me:"Paul today you are going to start doing interviews!"

Paul looked frighten!

Paul:"What?! But I'm a cameraman not a reporter!"

Me:"Oh I know. But it wouldn't kill you to do this one thing for me"

Paul:"Yeah right"

Me:"Come on when have I ever let you get hurt"

Paul:"I got hurt so many times that I lost count"

Me:"Well you won't get hurt on this I promise. Now all you have to do is give the question I assign to each character and that's it"

Paul was uncertain about this still.

Paul:"Why are you doing this?"

Me:"I find it not fair that Kristen Bell, Idina Menzel, Jonathan Groff, Josh Gad, and Santino Fontana get interviews so it's fair"

Paul look even more confuse.

Paul:"Uhhh okay"

Me:"Just do good okay. And Anna's first"

Paul:"Oh goodie"

Me:"Good luck"

I exit and Anna enters. Paul looks at Anna as if there was something different about her and it was.

* * *

Paul:"Anna. What are you wearing?"

Anna was wearing and bouncer outfit.

Anna:"This outfit I found off a guy"

Paul:"What?"

Anna:"It look cool so I took it"

Paul:"Anna! You can't do that!"

Anna:"Why not? I'm a Princess!"

Paul:"How did you get it off of him?!"

Anna:"You don't wanna know but I had to-"

Paul didn't want her to go any further. Fearing what he was going to hear next.

Paul:"Okay"

They fell into silence. Paul then clears his throat.

Paul:"So Anna"

Anna:"Yes?"

Paul look for Anna's name on the paper so he can ask her the question. When he found it, he let out a satisfied breath.

Paul:"Ah. If you could change anything in the movie what would you change?"

Anna than tap her finger as she thought about the question.

Anna:"Hmm. Now you mention it, I will love to have powers. It's not fair my sister gets to have powers. And they have to be fire powers!"

Paul cringe at the thought.

Paul:(Shaking his head)"Oh No"

Anna:(Excited)"Yeah! Then everything will be different"

*Flash Forward to when Anna haves Fire Powers*

* * *

The scene shows Anna on top of the mountain, getting ready.

Anna:"See unlike my sister I will not 'conceal don't feel' for 13 years. No no honey I will learn to-"

Anna than gets into a dramatic pose as she pull the string that was dangling in the air. When she pull it, water suddenly came pouring down on her while she says.

Anna:"LET IT GO!"

Paul lost his bricks!

Paul:"How did that get here? More importantly, how's it not attach to anything?!"

Anna:"Shut it Paul! Would it kill you to listen for once?"

Paul grumbles for a minute but remains quiet for the rest of the time

Anna:"Thank you. Now where was I? Oh yeah, cue the music!"

Suddenly, someone starts playing the beginning instrumental of Let It Go.

Anna:"Yeah umm can you skip to the almost end of the instrumental. Thank you"

The person then brings the instrumental almost to the end so Anna could do her performance.

Anna than starts dancing around with the flames surrounding her.

Anna:"My power surges through the air and all around"

Anna:"My soul's the engine that will burn this world down to the ground!"

Dramatic beat then kicks in.

Anna:"I'm never going back! The future is all I had!"

Anna than spins around for dramatic effect like her sister did.

"LET IT BURN! LET IT BURN! I'M THE REAL GIRL ON FIRE!"

Her regular outfit dress turns into a flaming one.

"LET IT BURN! LET IT BURN! THAT PRECIOUS WORLD IS GONE! I WON'T CARE HOW THEY ARE GOING TO SCREAM!"

Anna then walks over to the edge on the mountain.

Anna:"LET THE FLAMES RAGE ONNNNNNNN!"

Anna then throws her arms up in the air with flames sprouting from every direction in her hands.

Anna:"The heat never bother me any-"

People:(Screaming)"AHHHHH!"

Anna:"Hey! Who add the screaming effect-"

Anna stop herself once she figure out that she accidentally sent giant fireballs hurtling down on Arendelle! It was at that moment Anna knew, she messed up.

Anna:"Oh shoot"

Child:"What's going on?!"

Woman:"I don't know!"

Man:"Who or what would do such a thing?!"

Elsa:"I think I know who"

Suddenly, everything got quiet and that's when Anna knew she have to make a clean getaway. Anna back away from the edge and pivot on her heels to turn and flee but just as she was about to run away, she came face to face with her sister and an angry mob with all their clothes and hair burned.

All:(Angrily) "ANNA!"

Anna:(Screaming) "AHHH!"

* * *

*Flash forward ends*

Anna:(Screaming) "AHHH!"

She then falls off her seat!

Anna:"Whoa! Ooof!"

Paul looks at her with a measly grin and starts laughing. Anna shot him a meaningful glare.

Anna:"What's with the look? Are you looking to get pummeled?!"

Anna then pump up a fist as she jump onto her feet and grab Paul's shirt. Paul manage to contain his laugh as he put his hands up in defense.

Paul:"No. But I can tell that your fantasy didn't go as expected huh?"

Anna look at him in shock but tries to brush it away.

Anna:(scoffing) "I-It did. What are you talking about? I was just not expecting the ending that's all"

Paul gave her an amusing grin.

Paul:"Right. Whatever rocks your boat Anna"

* * *

**Thats the end of this bonus chapter. To The Trolls! Will be coming out next! :D**


	10. A Saying From Kristoff

**Hope you guys enjoy! :D**

* * *

We now interrupted your favorite reading to bring you an saying from our good friend, Kristoff.

Camera then fades in to show Kristoff walking to the middle of the area. He coughs to clear his throat.

Kristoff-Remember guys. Keep calm and reindeers are better than people.

Suddenly, Elsa show up.

Elsa-Oh please Kristoff. You need to let it go.

Then, out of nowhere, everyone from every Disney, Pixar, and Dreamworks movies comes out saying.

Everyone-Ooooohhhh!

Kristoff felt embarrassed while Elsa laughs.

Kristoff (yells)-Why are you guys even here?! Majority of yall don't even belong here!

Everyone started to settle down when they heard what Kristoff said but someone then shouts from the crowd.

Someone-Man! That guy's ice have been thawed!

Everyone then roar in to laughter upon hearing that! It didn't take long for Kristoff to figure out that it was Anna's voice!

Kristoff-Anna!

Anna looked at Kristoff and quietly escorts herself away from the scene with a smile on her face.

Then, Paul comes out saying.

Paul-Hey! Can you guys do that 'ooooohhhh!' one more time please? I didn't catch that on camera.

Kristoff then turns around and shoots a glare at Paul.

Kristoff (shouts)-PAUL!

Paul-Uh oh...

Paul knew he did it now. Kristoff charges for the camera and Paul screams.

Camera cuts.

* * *

**To The Trolls will be uploaded soon so please be patient with me my friends. :D Also, leave me a review on how you like this :)**


	11. My Birthday Gift To You Guys

**Hey guys! Today is August 2, my birthday and I'm finally 17! WOOHOOO! So as a little gift to you guys from me I will be uploading two chapters for this story, Get To Know You Better, Anna's Wish, and The Breathtaking Arrow! I hope you guys stay tune for that :D**


	12. To The Troll! Part 1

**Hey everyone! Sorry for the wait. I got caught off by partying with my friends to celebrate my 17 birthday on Saturday and sleeping while playing video games huh no kidding. Anyways, I'm glad to finally write this chapter out. I was so distracted by life lol. Well enough about me, let's get to the chapter! :D Also, I would like to thank Estelle for some of the ideas and many others. I even have to break it into two parts lol. So here we go :D**

* * *

Camera shows everyone getting all set up for the trolls scene. After the finishing touches were done, everyone hurried off the set. I took in the scenery and nodded.

Me-"Alright everything seems in place. You ready Paul?"

Paul nodded at me and gave me a thumbs up. I smile and turn to face the scene.

Me-"Okay then. Ready! Set! Action!"

Paul then press the record button.

* * *

Camera cuts to showing the Queen hurrying along with Anna but trips unexpectedly.

Queen (Screaming)-"WAHHHH!"

All the trolls gasp in horror as they watch the Queen fall to the ground

Queen (Groaning)- "Uhhh"

The King quickly runs over.

King-"OH MY GOSH! Is Anna alright?"

The Queen's eyes widen when he said that. She couldn't believe it! He only care for one of them and not both!

Queen- "What?!"

The King realize what he had done.

King-"Uh oh..."

Elsa-Run Papa!

The King took Elsa's advice and ran for the hills.

Camera cuts

* * *

Camera cuts to the King dodging his wife.

King-"Honey I'm sorry! I was just kidding!"

Queen-"Oh like hell you were!"

King-"Elsa! Save me! Freeze your mother's feet! Tell her I meant her too! Something!"

Elsa-"I can't"

King-"Why not?!"

Elsa-"I'm scared of her"

King-"What?! Why? You have ice powers!"

Elsa (shrieking) -"Yeah but mom becomes a monster!"

The King thought about it for a moment.

King- "Good point"

The Queen then hits the King in the face with a troll.

King-OOF!

Me-CUT! WE DON'T ENDANGER THE TROLLS!

Paul-And the cast

Me-THEM TOO!

Paul shakes his head.

Camera then cuts to different scene

* * *

Camera cuts to little Kristoff and Sven spying on the Royal Family.

Suddenly, Budha woke up in front of them.

Budha(yawning)- What have I miss?

She then ends up back handing little Kristoff while little Sven dodge it.

Kristoff-Ahhh!

Budha heard the scream and look around. Seeing no one, she grumbles to herself

Budha- Those noisy flies again

She then rolls over to the rest of the trolls.

Paul looks at me with a raise eyebrow

Me-What? He sign the papers

Paul(sighing with relief)-Phew. Okay good.

Camera cuts

* * *

Camera then shows little Kristoff and little Sven watching the conversation that was taking place in front of them.

Kristoff-Gee Sven. I wish I can hear what they are saying

Little Sven look at little Kristoff and smile mischievously at him. Little Kristoff began to worry.

Kristoff (nervously)- Ummm Sven? What are you-WOAHHH?!

Little Sven then knock him over and little Kristoff began to tumble-down in to the clearing!

Kristoff (groans)-Oww!

He then look up and saw that everyone was staring at him.

Kristoff-Uhh. Hi.

Budha then comes out of nowhere and yells

Budha-Kristoff's home!

Everyone starts cheering.

Me-"Wrong scene!"

Everyone then stops cheering.

Budha-"Ooops my bad!"

Budha then makes her way back in the crowd.

Unsure what to do, little Kristoff began to strike up a conversation.

Kristoff-"So um."

He then does another look around before continuing

Kristoff-Way to break the ice huh?

Cliff then comes out and plays the drums behind him.

BADUMTSH!

Kristoff chuckle a little at that.

Pabbie then shakes his head.

Pabbie-Oh boy

Camera then cuts off.

* * *

**So what do you guys think of this? Mores to come especially part 2! You guys will get a kick out of that one :D**


	13. To The Trolls PART 2

**The moment we all been waiting for! Part 2! :D Also, I love to say thanks to **

* * *

Camera cuts to Anna, who is still unconscious and who's hair begins to turn the colors of the rainbow. No one seem to notice expect the King of course.

King: "HOLY MOTHER MONA LISA ON A BICYCLE!"

The Queen was puzzled.

Queen: "A bicycle? What's a bicycle dear?"

There was a big pause.

King: "I don't know. But look dear! Anna's hair is turning colors!"

He shows The Queen Ann's hair and indeed they are turning colors.

The Queen awe in shock!

King:"She has rainbow powers! Do you know what this mean?!"

Queen:"Yes"

There was another brief pause.

Queen:"That Mona was a good on the bicycle"

The King, Elsa, along with everyone else smack their hand on their head! Cliff comes out with the drums.

**BADUMTSH!**

Pabbie:CLIFF! TOO SOON!

Me:CUT!

Camera cuts.

* * *

Camera then shows the Queen and King crying and blowing their nose in to a tissue.

King (sniffling): Where did we go wrong?

Queen (sniffling as well): I don't know dear but we get through it together.

The Queen then pats his back while the King nods while blowing in to the tissue.

Camera moves over to Elsa who is just shaking her head at the scene.

Elsa: "You got to be kidding me"

Me: "CUT!"

* * *

Camera shows Pabbie looking dramatically in the shot.

Pabbie: "Elsa"

He motioned Elsa to come over to him and she quickly obey.

Elsa: "Yes?"

Pabbie: "Listen. Your powers are..."

Pabbie pause for dramatic effect and it made a sweat drop roll down Elsa's face

Pabbie: "Really crappy. That's all"

Pabbie then moves away from Elsa, leaving her with a blank expression and her parents giving each others looks.

King: "Oooh Burn!"

The Queen then elbows him in the rib!

King: "OOF?!"

Elsa (shock): "What? My powers are crappy?"

Pabbie: "Afraid so my dear"

Elsa couldn't believe it and apparently neither did Paul.

Paul: "CeCe"

Me: "Director"

Paul (annoyed): "Whatever. This is not in the script!"

Me: "I know"

Paul (shock but in anger): "You know?! Then why are you letting this happen?!"

Me (folds arms and turns away): "Cuz you said I wasn't a director"

Paul (angry): "What?! Are you serious?!"

Unknown voice: "HEY!"

Everyone turn to the source of the voice and everyone was surprise that it was Anna!

Paul: "IMPOSSIBLE!"

Me: "It's not that she was dead you idiot!"

Paul glares at me and I began to tense up under his glare.

Me: (laughing nervously): "Haha. You know I was kidding"

Paul: "Better be"

Anna: "My sister's powers are not crappy! They are the best!"

Elsa smiles at this.

Elsa (loving): "Anna.."

Anna: "They bring joy to me and happiness. We even made Olaf!

Olaf then suddenly shows up.

Olaf: "Is this my cue?"

Me: "No"

Olaf waddles away with an aww and Anna continues.

Anna: "And if you think I'm going to let you talk anyway about Elsa's powers, you will be-"

I then cut in to Anna's speech.

Me: "Anna! You are supposed to be unconscious!"

Anna (realization): "Oh right!"

Anna then hit herself on the head, instantly knocking her out cold!

Everyone looked with confuse faces as they watch Anna and an awkward wind blow.

**"BADUMTSH!"**

Pabbie: "CLIFF!"

Camera cuts.

* * *

Camera then shows The Queen make her way over to me with concern look on her face.

Queen-"Excuse me Director"

Before I get to say anything, Paul yells from behind the camera

Paul-"For the last time! She's not the Director!"

I glare at him for a quick moment.

Me-"Yes?"

Queen-"Yeah I have a question"

Me-"What is it?"

Queen-"Am I'm still getting paid?"

I look at her confused. Of course she's getting paid. Why would she ask that?

Me-"Yeah. Why you ask that?"

Queen-"Because I found out that I died later and I just want to be clear that I really don't agree with it."

Me-"What do you mean?"

Queen-"I mean die on shipwreck? Come on! At least let us react the Titanic or something. I want my death to be classy"

Me and Paul didn't know what to say. I don't think there was anything to say.

Camera cuts.

* * *

Camera cuts over to The King and Queen huddling together as they look down at something.

Me: "Ummm? What are you two doing?"

The King and Queen stop what they were doing and quickly look over at me.

King: "Oh! We are um. Writing a book.

Me: A book?

Queen: "Yes! Here's what we call it."

The Queen hands me the book and on it was the title.

Me: "How to raise your kids when you realize they have powers?"

Queen (squealing): "Yes! And its the latest model!"

King: "We need to let the people know"

Queen: "Indeed especially my sister in Corona"

The King and Queen continue to write more in their book as me and Elsa both give equally confuse looks as the camera cuts.

* * *

Camera cuts over to Pabbie explaining to Elsa about her powers.

Pabbie: "Remember Elsa, fear is your worst enemy

Elsa nods her head at him to show that he approves.

Pabbie then looks over to the parents

Pabbie: "You guys know what you have to do"

King: "Of course, we limit her contact with everyone"

Pabbie: "Wait what?"

Queen: "Honey, does that sound to bit to the extreme?"

Pabbie: "Finally someone with common sense"

King: "You heard what the old troll said"

Pabbie:"That is not what I said"

Queen:"I know but seems too risky"

Pabbie:"Yes"

King: "I know but we have to. For the sake of the girls, our Kingdom, our family"

Queen: "I guess you are right when you put it that way"

Pabbie then just lost it.

Pabbie (yelling): "HEY!"

The King and Queen stop their bickering and look at the old troll.

Pabbie:"Now that I got your attention, I would like to say this"

Pabbie takes in a soft breath, peacefully.

Pabbie (yelling): Are you idiots that stupid?! I just told Elsa that fear was her worst enemy and you guys are making her feel fear! I basically just gave you the answer you were looking for! Love! Love will thaw! Do you understand now?!"

The King and Queen didn't say anything and an awkward wind blows through the area.

Queen: "So, keep her from contact with others?"

King: "Yes"

Pabbie (frustrated): Ugh!

Me: CUT!

Camera cuts.

* * *

Camera moves over to Grand Pabbie trying to show Elsa the image of what will happen to her but nothing was happening.

Grand Pabbie (yelling)-"Ugh! Cliff!"

Cliff-"Sorry sir"

Cliff tries to fix the projector but just end up causing it to blow up!

Grand Pabbie shot an annoyed look at him, causing Cliff to cringe.

Grand Pabbie-"Cliff!"

Cliff-"I'm sorry! You know I'm not the smartest one in the group!"

Grand Pabbie-"I know!"

Cliff-"Then why you put me in charge?!"

Grand Pabbie-"I don't know! I'm old!"

The Royal Family just look on at the scene.

I then turn to the camera and said

Me-"This is going to be a while"

Paul nods in agreement and cuts the camera off.

* * *

What do you guys think of that? Review and feel free to give me ideas for the next chapter when Anna asks Elsa to build a snowman :D

CC OUT! BROFIST :D


	14. SMACK CAM

**H****ey guys! Sorry for the disappearance for a while. I lost my internet for a while but my friend fix that problem and I'm so freaking happy! Also, I play my first tennis game of the year.! Anyway, enough about me and let's get this chapter started! :D P.S. HAPPY BIRTHDAY KID!**

* * *

Paul was sitting down on the couch, polishing his beloved camera. I peak around to make sure that he was still in there and fortunately, he was. I then turn back around and sigh.

Me(whispers): "Where are they?"

As if on cue, there was a slight knock at the door. I head over to it and open it softly. There stood Kid with an half eaten pie on right hand and a fork in the left.

Me(yelling quietly): "Kid!"

Kid(yelling quietly back): "What?!"

Me: "That pie was for the smack cam"

Kid: "What? It was?"

Me: "Yes"

Kid: "Well, good thing I ate it"

Me: "Why?"

Kid: "Because that will be a waste of perfectly good pie, you retard"

I just rolled my eyes as Kid kept on eating.

Me(sighs): "Where's Tom?"

Kid(mouth stuffed): "He's outside, waiting by the window"

Me: "Alright then"

My voice then goes dramatic an the camera does a dramatic zoom in.

Me: "Operation:Smack Cam is now in effect"

Kid: "You know that wasn't necessary right?"

Me: "I know. Come on"

* * *

Me and Kid then walk into the living room where Paul was in. Paul notice us and was curious.

Paul: "Who is this CeCe?"

Me: "Oh, this is Kid, you know the person who's doing the bloopers as well"

Paul: "Would that make you guys rivals?"

Me: "No no. You see, Kid here only does bloopers for the songs while I do mines for the entire movie"

Kid: "Diddo"

Paul didn't know what to say. He wanted to argue about that statement but just settle with it.

Paul: "Right"

It went quiet for a moment so I decided to break it.

Me: "Hey Paul? Mind if you open the window? It's a bit drafty in here don't you think?"

Paul: "Ummm okay?"

Paul then gets up from the couch and heads over there. Me and Kid chuckle but Paul didn't pay no mind to us.

Kid: "This is gonna be good"

Me: "You said it"

When Paul open up the window, Tom was there with a 2 by 4 in his hands! That can't be good. Me and Kid saw this and in unison we shout.

Me and Kid: "Tom! Wait!"

Tom: "SMACK CAM!"

Paul: "Wha-?!"

Paul didn't get the chance to finish his sentence because of the 2 by 4 that came in contact with his face, breaking it completely! The recoil was so powerful that it push Tom a few feet back and sending Paul across the room!

Me and Kid saw everything go down from there.

Me(covering my mouth): "Oooooh!"

Suddenly, Craig and Smokey from Friday comes out of nowhere and says, along with Kid

**"DAMN!"**

* * *

I was now confused as ever.

Me: "Where did Craig and Smokey come from?"

Kid: "I felt like we needed more guest stars"

I was silent for a minute.

Me: "Huh?"

Kid: "Don't judge me punk"

Me (putting my hands up): "Okay okay I won't but what are we going to do with Paul?!"

I said as I point at his unconscious body.

Kid: "Hide the body"

Me: "What?! You can't expect to do that and get away with it! The cops will catch us!"

This caught Tom's attention quickly.

Tom(panicking): "Cops?! No way! I'm not going to the big house!"

Tom then runs off, leaving me and Kid standing there with derp faces.

Me: "What are we going to do?"

Kid then hands me a fork. I look at Kid with an raise and questionably eyebrow.

Kid: "Want some?"

I turn my attention at the pie Kid was holding. The pie was tempting. I look at Kid for a moment.

Me: "Sure"

We then sat down on Paul's body and began to eat the last piece of the pie.

* * *

**HAHA! Now you guys know I wouldn't do that to Paul. I would at least gave him Life Alert lol. Please review! :D Also, since I'm such good friends with TheLoneKid, I decided to put Kid and co worker/friend, Tom in this. If you want to have your character appear throughout this fanfic, let me know through inbox or reviews! :D**


	15. Do You Wanna Build A Snowman? Or Nah?

**Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait but as a IB senior in high school with a lot of homework and a tennis player who's clearly trying to find a job, things have become very busy a lot.**

* * *

The crew was moving stuff around throughout the set. Paul pulls out his camera and puts new memory cards into it. I, on the other hand, came out with my script and was ready to take it on!

Me(with enthusiasm): "Okay guys! Let's get this show on the road!"

Everyone stop what they were doing and exchange looks with each other. They then began to move stuff to the road!

Seeing what they were doing, I quickly shouted and jump in front of them.

Me: "No not literally!"

Crew: "Ohhh! Sorry about that. We will fix it"

The crew then began to rearrange again. I smile at this.

Me: "Ahh."

Paul: "CeCe.."

Me: "Oh how I love the loyalty"

Paul:"CECE!"

Me:"Sorry. Lights! Camera! Action!"

Camera cuts as I look dramatically awesome into it.

* * *

Camera cuts to Olaf running up to the camera.

Olaf: "Am I in this scene yet?"

Me and Paul: "No!"

Olaf: "Awww! (Muttering) "I do not get paid enough for this"

Paul: "We have to pay a snowman?"

Me: "Yep. We did ask for his services"

Paul: "We were drunk"

Me: "Indeed we were"

Paul (in shock): "You actually agree with me?!"

Me: "No I didn't"

Paul (sighing): "It was fun while it lasted"

Camera cuts.

* * *

Camera then shows me talking to little Anna.

Me: "Okay little Anna, all you have to do is knock on that door and say your line. You understand!"

Little Anna salutes to me.

Little Anna: "Alright"

Me: "Great. Now ACTION!"

Paul starts rolling the film and Anna does her signature knock and begins her line.

Little Anna(singing):"Do you wanna build a snowman?"

Suddenly, me and Jennifer Lawrence show up on the camera, saying "Or nah?!"

Then, out of nowhere, everyone comes out dancing, leaving Paul speechless.

Paul(jaw open as he point his finger over at us): "Why is Jennifer Lawrence here?!"

Me: "Because me and her are close friends"

Paul: "How?"

Me: "Well, let's just say that she haves a killing interest with the bow and arrow"

Paul: "Wha-? (now gets it) "Ohhh owww"

Jennifer: "Okay CeCe I did my part so now WHERE'S THE PIZZA?!"

Paul(full of fear): "Someone bring her the gosh darn pizza!"

I look between the two and laugh.

Me: "Haha!"

Camera cuts.

* * *

Camera cuts to showing Little Anna knocking on Elsa's door.

Little Anna: "Do you wanna build a snowman? It doesn't have to be a snowman"

Little Elsa: "Go away Anna"

Little Anna(disappointed): "Okay. Bye..."

Suddenly, Lelo Pons from Vine shows up in front of Little Anna.

Little Anna(shock): "W-Who are you?"

Lelo: "I'm Lelo and I'm heard to tell you Little Anna that you need to lay down some authority to Elsa. Show her who's in charge of making this snowman!

Little Anna(fill with admiration): "You right. Thanks Lolo"

Lelo: "It's Lelo. If anyone cares"

Little Anna: "Okay!"

Little Anna's face got determined. She turns to face Elsa's door. Her enemy.

Little Anna(yelling): ELSA!"

Anna kicks down Elsa's door and Elsa screams in pure shock!

Little Anna: "WE ARE BUILDING A FREAKING SNOWMAN!"

Paul-"That's not in the script!

CeCe-"Let it go Paul. Let it go"

Paul shoots me a glare and couldn't help but to chuckle.

Me-"Sorry. I couldn't help myself"

Camera cuts.

* * *

Camera then shows Olaf again, coming towards the camera.

Olaf: "How about now?"

Paul(yelling) "NO!"

This cause both me and Olaf to flinch in fear. That's when Betty White appear.

Betty: "No need to shout"

Paul: "How did Betty White get here?"

Me: "Magic"

Suddenly, BOB appears singing.

BOB: "I got the magic in me!"

At this point, Paul had enough!

Paul: "CeCe! Get rid of your friends now!"

Me: (pouting) "Fine. Guys you have to go"

Betty White and BOB: (sadly) "Aww. Alright"

They then disappear from scene. Paul was astonished!

Paul:(stuttering)"H-How did they do t-that?!"

I turn around with a smirk on my face and wave my hands around his face and said

Me: "Magic!"

I then fold my arms across my chest and disappear as well. Paul was totally speechless! But finally came back to reality.

Paul: "The-"

Camera cuts.

* * *

Me: "Okay kid Anna, all you have to do is ride this bike and say your line. Can you do that?"

Kid Anna: "Yep!"

Paul then rolls camera and Kid Anna does her scene with the bike.

Kid Anna(singing): "Or ride our bikes in the halls!"

Suddenly, Misty from Pokémon, comes at yelling "Hey! That's my bike!"

Kid Anna(laughing): "You snooze, you lose!"

Misty pouts and Kid Anna laughed but slowly faded as she topple down the stairs!

Kid Anna: "WOOOAAHHHH!"

_**CRASH! BOOM!**_

Paul(smacking his hand on his forehead): "Oh boy"

Me: "Nail it!"

Camera cuts.

* * *

Camera now shows Anna with her black gown, knocking again at Elsa's door.

Anna(singing): "Elsa please. I know you're in there. People are asking where you been? They say have courage and I'm trying to. I'm right here for you just let me in!"

Me, Paul, and the crew all have tears in our eyes. Anna looks at us with concern.

Anna: "Are you guys alright?"

We all nod at her with teary eyes and gesture her to continue.

Anna(singing): "We only have each other. It's just you and me. What are we going to dooooo?""

Anna pause for a moment as she got ready for her finish and we were all at the edge of our seats, literally.

Anna(singing): "Do you wanna build-a bearrr?"

Paul and the crew turn towards me (with annoyed looks): "Really CeCe?"

Me(defensively): "Yes!"

Camera cuts.

* * *

**Sorry for this chapter being short but stay tune for more chapters and feel free to give me some ideas for future chapters. Also, stay tune for the next update on Anna's Wish. It's gonna be awesome, you will heard Elsa's back story and everything! Until next time, CC out :D**


	16. Important Announcement

HEY GUYS! I HAVE AN IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT TO SHARE WITH YOU GUYS! FIRST OFF, I WILL BE UPDATING ANNA'S WISH AND FROZEN BLOOPERS AND RANDOM OUTTAKES.

* * *

FROZEN BLOOPERS AND RANDOM OUTTAKES

You're My What Now?!

Did Someone Say Boom?!

Will be posted today.

ANNA'S WISH

He Told Me He Vanquished The Snow Queen. Wait, What?

Will also be posted today as well.

* * *

ALSO, IF YOU GUYS BE SO KIND TO SUBSCRIBE TO ME ON YOUTUBE. TYPE IN EITHER CEIKAIYIA CHEEKS THE DIRECTOR OR fanartteens and you will find my videos. I will also subscribe to you as well. Thanks for hearing this announcement.


	17. Random Outtake:The Wedding Is Off Then?

**Me: "Hey guys! Im back!"**

**Paul: "More like we're back, CeCe"**

**Me: "Yeah but you are not really important Paul, let's be honest everyone comes for the cast and me"**

**Paul(steaming): "You know what?!"**

**Me(nervous chuckle): "Eh..Cue chapter!"**

**Camera cuts out.**

* * *

**Everyone was quietly chatting among themselves as I approach the stage.**

**Me: "Alright you guys, I know we all had a great break but its time to kick it into high gear. Got that?!"**

**All: "Yeah!"**

**Me: "Alright then! Let's get star-"**

**Suddenly, a loud bang and quicken footsteps and loud panting were heard behind me. I turn to see Paul standing behind me.**

**Me: "Paul! Where were you?"**

**Paul: "Someone set my alarm from 7am to 4pm"**

**Me: "Hu? I wonder who that could be?"**

**Paul(angrily): "Who do you think?! It was you!"**

**Me: "Me? No way"**

**Paul growled at me and was about to say something to I cut him off.**

**Me: "Alright then! Let's get this going! Paul roll the film!**

**Paul(muttering): "Yeah yeah"**

**Paul then turn on his camera and begins to roll.**

* * *

**Scene picks up with Elsa, Anna, and Hans during the coronation. **

**Elsa: "May I speak to you..alone?"**

**Anna: "No. Whatever you have to say to me, you can say to both of us"**

**Elsa looks at Anna and Hans and sigh.**

**Elsa: "Fine. You can't marry a man you just met.**

**That's when Merida made her entrance with her bow strapped around her back and had an apple in her hand. Paul rolls his eyes and sighs but I was different.**

**Paul:"How many-?"**

**Me(fangirling): "Oh My God! Oh My God! I can't! This can't be happening!"**

**Paul: "Uh? Are you-?"**

**Me:"I got to have her autograph! Be right freaking back!"**

**I then run out, pushing people out of the way, making them fall. Paul had a tear drop going down the side of his head. Merida makes her way to the three and says to Elsa.**

**Merida: "So the wedding is off then? See mom? The wedding is off!"**

**The camera then shows Elinor just looking at her daughter as she pranced around happily. She then grabs Merida by her ear and says.**

**Elinor: "Wrong movie dear. The wedding is still on "**

**This shock Merida completely.**

**Merida: "Wha-? "**

**They then disappeared from the set. Paul didn't seem phase at all.**

**Paul:"Well, that happened. Am I right CeCe?...CeCe?"**

**Paul then turns arounds to see me come running in with a poster of Merida and a marker.**

**CeCe: "Okay where is Mer-?"**

**I stop when I saw the smoke from where they disappeared. I drop my marker and poster.**

**CeCe: "No! No I wanted her autograph!" You had one job Paul!"**

**I then start crying on the ground.**

**Paul just shook his head and turn off the camera.**

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter but the other one will be coming out tomorrow. :D**


	18. Frozen Fever

**Frozen Fever is coming out tomorrow and there will be a Frozen 2 in the nearby future. How will I react?**

* * *

I was looking out the window, motionless until Paul came busting through the doors

Paul (yelling)-"Hey CeCe did you hear?! Frozen Fever will be opening to theaters tomorrow!"

Me-"I know.."

Paul-"And that's not all, they even announced that there will be a sequel to Frozen!"

Me-"Oh? Isn't that so?"

Paul-"Yes! I can't hardly wait!"

I said nothing, I just stared out the window. This made Paul a little concern.

Paul-"Umm CeCe? What's up? Why aren't you excited as I am?"

Me-"Because of two things Paul. One is that your lame sulking attitude rubbed off on me"

Paul (offended)"Hey!"

Me-"And two…and two…"

Paul was confused. He cocked his head to the side.

Paul (puzzled)-"And two?"

I then turned around to face Paul and once he looked at me, he saw tears coming from me.

Me (bawling)-"Two is why didn't they let me know about these stuff?! I could have directed them! I would have done so much better!

I then bawled out crying which made Paul shakes his head.

Paul-"She's back"

* * *

**I know this was short but I been busy. Anyways, what do you guys think? Review**


	19. You're My What Now!

**Hey guys ! I'm not sure if I said this before but I told everyone to send me some of their ideas for these bloopers and I happened to read Elsa T. S. Winters' OC and I found it crazy! But crazy is all I need! :D**

* * *

Me(groaning and panting): "Paulll"

Paul: "What?"

Me: "I'm so bored!"

Paul: "Do you have bloopers you have to film still? I mean we only made it half way, not even"

Me: "Yeah I know but I didn't feel like it today so I send everyone home"

Paul stop what he was doing and looked at me.

Paul: "You did what?!"

Me: "I send them home"

Paul(yelling): "Idiot! We still have to film!"

Paul then runs out the room. I sighed heavily.

Me: "Well, I guess I'll go see what Anna and Elsa are up to"

I then exit out the room and head outside. When I was outside, I had my hands behind my head as I walk down the streets, passing kids with their parents and young couples.

* * *

Me(absent mind): "God, I'm bored. It's like there's nothing that will be just out of the ordinary. I could call Kid and Tom up but I bet they're busy with their bloopers"

I was soon on the Pier but I wasn't paying an attention.

Me:I just wish that something extraordinary will happen!"

I exclaimed and that's when I knew I was literally standing in mid air above the water.

Me:"Uh oh."

I then began to descend down.

Me:"AHHHH! I CAN'T SWIM!"

Suddenly, a big flash of light appear out of nowhere and succumb me! Before I knew it, I was near the Pier again and this time a lion was here with me. Weird.

Voice: "Are you okay?"

Me:"Yes I am, thanks Lin"

I let what I just said register in my head.

Me(shouting): "A-A-A Lion?!"

Lion: "Please. Let me explain"

Me: "What's to explain?! You're a Lion! A talking Lion! Who-!"

I then notice.

Me(puzzled): "Who...Who has ice powers?"

The Lion nodded.

Lion: "Yes, now please let me explain. My name is Seraphina and as you can see I am a Lion who has ice powers"

Me:"Heck yeah!"

Seraphina: "But more importantly I can teleport to the human world and I'm Elsa's daughter"

I gasped.

Me(in awe): "No way!"

Seraphina: "I know. People freak when they hear I'm Elsa's daughter"

Me: "I wasn't talking about that"

Seraphina: "What?"

Me: "I was talking about your teleporting"

Seraphina was puzzled. "I'm confused. So you're not shock at all about me being Elsa's daughter?"

Me: "Look. I been in Arendelle for sometime now and I see everything including Elsa's powers but boot teleporting! That's beyond awesome!"

Seraphina: "Wait. Did you say including Elsa's powers? You know my mom?"

Me: "Of course! Hey, you want to meet her?"

Seraphina: "Of course!"

Me: "Okay! (Thinking out loud) Now, how are we going to sneak pass all those gua-?"

Seraphina then put her paw on me and before I know it, a bright light succumb me. Again!

* * *

Meanwhil, in the Castle, Paul managed to get everyone together.

Paul: "Okay, is everyone here?"

All: "Yeah!"

Paul: "Good"

Anna: "Wait. Where's CeCe?"

Paul (rolling eyes): "Probably trying to come up with a grand entrance"

Once he said that, I appear from a portal, oh and Seraphina too.

Paul: "Spoke too soon"

Me: "Hey guys!"

Anna: "Hey CeCe! Whoa! Who's that?!"

* * *

Me:"Oh! This is Seraphina. She's a lion who has ice magic and can teleport! But more importantly, she's your niece!"

Anna(confused): "My niece? So that means-"

Me: "Yep! Elsa is-"

Seraphina: "My mother"

Everyone was shocked!

Anna: "Mother?!"

Paul: "Mother?!"

Cast and Crew: "Mother?"!

Adgar and Idun: "Mother?!"

Me: "Um Adgar? Idun? You guys are dead remember?"

Idun: "Oh sorry about that"

They then leave.

Anna: "Oh this is great! I'm an Aunt! So that means Kristoff is the Uncle, Sven can be like a cousin to her and oh Olaf is like her brother. Oh and can't forget Marshmallow. He's a big guy with a soft heart and who am I kidding?! Elsa's her mother!"

Every one focus on Elsa, who's eyes were widen beyond imagine! Seraphina walked towards her and looked at her.

Elsa: "So you are really my daughter?"

Seraphina smiled. "Yes. Yes I am!"

Elsa smiled but Anna knew that smile way too well.

Anna: "Oh man! Someone catch Elsa! She's gonna-!"

**THUD!**

Seraphina: "MOTHER!"

Anna: "Fall. Well that happened right Kristoff?"

Kristoff then fell into Anna's arm, unexpectedly. "K-Kristoff?!"

Me: "Well, that happened"

Paul: "CeCe! What did you do?!"

Me:Wellll" Dramatics lights appear on me. "let's just said extraordinary things attracted to me"

Paul face palmed himself.

* * *

**What do you guys think?**


	20. MY BIRTHDAY POST AND PROMISE

**Hey everyone! Sorry for not updating in a while. Been busy with college stuff like applying for courses, going back and forth to the college, and everything. Wow, now I know how the college students feel. I really respect y'all on that! Also, its my birthday! Im finally 18! WOOHOO! *Ahem* Anyways, in apology for my late absent, I will post not one but four chapters in the next two days! Talk about overachieving. But send me some of your requests and I'll get started back on them again. Also, please check out my other story I made for OUAT call The Poison Mother. Its really awesome! Okay see you guys soon**

**CC OUT!**


	21. GUESS WHOS BACK FOR GOOD

**HEY GUYS! LONG TIME NO SEE!**

**Sorry for the long delay on the bloopers been busy over the summer with final exams, graduation, my awesome 18th birthday, and starting college. Now, I got two exams! Are you freaking kidding me! **

**Paul: CeCe! The point?**

**Oh yeah, sorry about that. The point is that starting tomorrow and I promise, I'll start posting up new bloopers. Also, I'll be accepting any requests from everyone! Isn't that great?! Oh and don't worry, I still haven't forgotten the other requests. Well, I think that covers pretty much everything. Ill see you guys tomorrow.**

**I walk off but walk back on.**

**By the way, have you guys heard of the new game, Until Dawn? I heard it was pretty-**

**Paul: "CeCe"**

**Alright fine, see you guys tomorrow!**


	22. Anti-Climatic

**That was Anti Climatic.**

* * *

Me: "Hey guys! Sorry it's been a while. We been busy right Paul?"

Paul looks at me as he sets up the camera.

Paul(annoyed):" CeCe was trying to run for President"

Me: "Hey! Reeses should be treated with respect and dignity"

Paul: "They're candy!"

Me: "They're my favorite candy!"

Paul shakes his head.

Paul: "Alright everyone! Lights! Camera! And-"

Me: "ACTION!"

Paul(angrily): "Really?! You couldn't let me have that?"

Me: "Sorry. Force of habit."

Paul (frustrated): "Come on!"

Me: "Anyways, let's get on with the show"

* * *

Camera shows our heroes standing in front of Elsa's ice palace. They all admire Elsa's craftsmanship.

Anna takes a deep breath before turning to face Kristoff.

Anna: "You stay here Kristoff. Things didn't go well the last time I bring a guy to her"

Kristoff (complaining a little): "Aww what?! It's a palace made of ice! Ice is my life!"

Olaf: "Sorry Sven, let's go Anna"

Anna stops Olaf in his tracks.

Anna: "I'm afraid you can't come with me, Olaf"

Olaf: "Aww what?"

Anna: "Just give me a minute"

Olaf (sadly): "Alright"

Anna walks off as Olaf began to count and sit next to Kristoff.

Olaf(silently): "1.2.3.."

Anna walks up to Elsa's ice palace doors. She was about to knock but decides to call her out.

Anna: "Elsa?"

* * *

As if on cue, the doors of Elsa's palace open, revealing Elsa.

Anna looks at Elsa as she clutch her hands together.

Anna(with pleading eyes and in a small voice): "Please let me in?"

**Wind blows awkwardly.**

Elsa(plainly): "No"

Elsa then shuts her doors, leaving Anna,Kristoff, Sven, and the rest of the cast and crew with shock faces.

Paul's mouth fell right open as he continue to film.

Me(chuckling a little): "Well, that was anti-climatic"

Then Olaf suddenly yells out "60!"

It took everyone a minute to figure out before we burst out into laughter.

* * *

**Inspired by KaybuscusCappius's drawing call Please Let Me In on Deviantart**

**Review to let me know what you think and feel free to give me some of your requests. ;)**


End file.
